Love Triangel
by aulialaely
Summary: Merupakan sebuah perjalanan cinta natsu untuk mendapatkan pujaan hatinya. BAD SUMMARY


**_Hai,ini FF pertama ku jadi maklum kalau banyak kesalahan dalam basa basi lagi ini dia..._**

 ** _Xx Cinta Triangel Xx_**

 ** _Warning : disini karakter bakal ooc semua, typo bertebaran , tidak sesuai judul , dan kekurangan kekurangan lainnya_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima_**

 **** ** _Xxxxx_**

Pagi itu aku masih merenung di dalam kelas. Memikirkan satu hal yang masih tak pasti, entah aku akan jadi apa kelak nanti. Pertanyaan itu terngiang di kepalaku. Masih asik dalam renunganku tiba-tiba ada suara yang memanggilku "Natsu..Natsu..."panggil seorang temanku. Gray namanya, aku dan Gray adalah siswa kelas XI di SMA Magnolia, kita juga pemain klub sepakbola sekolah tersebut.

"Lagi mikirin apa?" tanya Gray sambil menahan tawa.

"Gak mikirin apa-apa kok" jawabku gugup.

"Hayo... ngaku mikirin dia kan?" tanya Gray sambil menggodaku dan matanya melirik Lucy. Dia adalah gadis yang aku sukai sejak SMP.

"Gak lah... diem ada gurunya tuh" jawabku.

Bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Natsu kekantin yuk" ajak Gray.

"Males ah... aku mau di kelas aja" jawabku ngeluh.

"Ayo cepet... cacing-cacing di perutku udah ke..." Gray belum menyelesaikan perkataannya .

"Di suruh kumpul sama pelatih di aula sekarang" Potong Sting, kapten kami.

"Sepertinya penting" jawabku singkat.

"Ayo cepat, aku jelaskan sambil jalan" Sting berlalu meninggalkan aku dan Gray.

"Huh... Ya sudahlah" Gray menghela nafas.

Kami bertiga berjalan ke aula. Saat berjalan Sting menjelaskan maksud pelatih mengumpulkan kami.

"Pelatih menyuruhku memanggil kalian untuk membicarakan tentang persiapan tim jelang uji coba dan turnamen yang semakin dekat" Kata Sting.

"Hmm.. Aku semakin bersemangat saja" Aku menanggapi.

"Aku juga !" Gray tak ingin kalah.

"Aku suka kalian bersemangat" Sambung Sting dingin.

Tiba-tiba saja Lucy, sosok gadis yang ternyata juga disukai Sting lewat di depan kita.

"Hey Natsu" Lucy menyapaku sambil tersenyum.

"Oh.. Hey Luce" aku juga menjawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Makan ... makan ... Sang Fun pujaan lewat" Kanada Gray.

"Apaan Gray, aku Cuma nyapa doang" Jawab Lucy dengan nada kesal.

"Haha... Tapi yang disapa cuman Natsu" Gray kembali dengan candanya.

"Terserah aku dong, iya kan Natsu?" Lucy berbicara ke arahku.

"Ehm... Iya Luce" jawabku agak malu.

"Kamu suka sama Lucy?" tanya Sting padaku.

"Eh... eng...enggak kok" jawabku gugup.

"Hayo... Ketahuan Natsu mnyukaimu Lucy" tanggap Gray dengan nada merayu.

"Haha..." Lucy tertawa lirih dan wajahnya memerah.

"Eh... Kapten kemana?" Ku coba mengalihkan pembicaraan, tapi memang Sting sudah tidak ada di situ.

"Hah... Ayo cepet nanti pelatih marah... sudah dulu ya Luce" Gray menarikku lari.

"Iya Gray... Sampai nanti" Balas Lucy sembari tersenyum manis.

Tanpa menjawab aku membalas senyumnya sambil berlari menyusul Sting.

Setelah sampai di aula ternyata seluruh anggota tim sudah berkumpul. Sting menatapku dengan pandangan yang tak biasa, sangat sinis.

"Ehm... Maaf Gildarts Sensei kita telat" aku menundukkan kepala.

"Cepat duduk, bergabung sama teman-temanmu" jawab Gildarts sensei dengan tegas.

Aku dan Gray bergabung dengan rekan setimku. Aku duduk bersebelahan dengan Sting, tapi dia malah nampak menghindar dariku.

"Kapten kenapa? Ada yang aneh dengannya" tanyaku pada Gray.

"Mungkin dia kesal atau cemburu padamu. Aku dengar dia menyukai Lucy" balas Gray setengah berbisik, karena pelatih juga sedang menerangkan.

Aku hanya diam mendengar itu dan aku kembali fokus mendengarkan pelatih yang sedang menerangkan.

"Kita akan mengadakan dua pertandingan uji coba sebelum terjun ke turnamen. Uji coba pertama melawan Tim Blue Pegasus dan pertandingan kedua melawan SMA Crocus yang juga akan jadi lawan kita di turnamen akan mengevaluasi hasil uji coba tersebut untuk menentukan tim utama dan kapten tim untuk turnamen tersebut. Semua pemain mempunyai peluang yang sama tanpa terkecuali, jadi siapapun bisa di coret dari tim. Apa sudah jelas?!" penjelasan pelatih dengan nada tegas.

"Iya" semua pemain menjawab dengan serempak.

Setelah perkumpulan itu kami semua meninggalkan aula dan kembali ke kelas. Mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasa dan pulang.

Seminggu kemudian uji coba pertama di mainkan di Stadion Kota Magnolia. Aku, Gray dan Sting masuk sebagai starting line up dengan Sting masih sebagai kapten. Di pertandingan itu hadir juga Lucy bersama teman sekelas untuk menonton. Pertandingan berjalan dengan baik dan tim kita berhasil menahan imbang Tim Blue Pegasus dengon skor 2-2. Seusai pertandingan Lucy menghampiriku.

"Natsu, Selamat ya kamu hebat deh bisa cetak goal" kata Lucy sambil tersenyum.

"hehe.. biasa aja kok, lagian permainan tim ini memang bagus. Aku gak bisa cetak goal tanpa teman-teman terutama kapten" balasku

"ahem..." dehem Sting sambil lewat.

"Sting sini" panggil Lucy.

"Ada apa Lucy?" balas Sting.

"Aku dan Natsu mau jalan-jalan besok, kamu mau gabung?" ajak Lucy

"hah? Jalan Luce?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kata Gray kamu yang ngajak aku jalan, lupa ya?" tanya Lucy kepadaku.

"Sialan si Gray" gumamku dalam hati. "Gak kok Luce.. Sting ikut ya?" aku pun mengajak Sting.

"Gak ah.. nanti cuman ganggu aja" kata Sting sambil meninggalkan aku dan Lucy.

"Hmm.. Ya udah, kita berdua aja. Aku pulang dulu , sampai jumpa besok Natsu" Lucy tersenyum dan pulang.

Keesokan harinya Aku dan Lucy jalan keliling Kota Magnolia. Saat berhenti di sebuah taman Aku mencoba untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku kusadari ternyata Lucy juga menyukaiku dan kita pun menjalin hubungan.

Beberapa hari kemudian uji coba kedua di laksanakan. Tim kami bermain sangat buruk tak ada lagi kerjasama antara Aku dan Sting. Dia bermain tak seperti biasanya, Dia tak mau memberi bola padaku. Saat pertandingan usai Aku menemuinya.

" Kapten ! Ada apa denganmu?" tanyaku pada Sting.

"Entahlah, Aku tak ingin bermain lagi. Aku keluar dari tim dan jangan dekati Aku" jawab Sting kala itu sambil meninggalkanku.

"Apa kau seperti ini karena Aku dan Lucy !" teriakku, tapi dia tak menjawab dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Hari demi hari Kulewati. Aku tak pernah lagi berbicara dengan Sting karena Dia selalu menghindar. Hingga saat turnamen di mulai, aku tak melihat Dia sama sekali. Padahal pertandingan ini sangat penting. Aku, Gray dan yang lainnya bermain dengan sekuat tenaga, tapi Aku merasa ada yang timpang tak ada Sting. Padahal namanya tercantum di daftar pemain cadangan, tapi Aku tak melihatnya di bench. Aku menggantikannya sebagai kapten.

Saat Lucy baru dari toilet stadion dia bertemu Sting. Sepertinya Sting ingin bermain lagi.

" Sting... Aku gak tau kenapa tapi Ku mohon bermainlah, tim sudah menunggumu. Mereka membutuhkanmu" kata Lucy memelas.

"Iya Lucy Aku tahu, Aku akan segera kesana" jawabnya semangat dan Dia langsung berlari ke ruang ganti, lalu masuk lapangan stadion.

Pertandingan memasuki menit 60. Timku tertinggal 1-0, kami butuh kemengan untuk lolos ke babak selanjutnya.

Aku melihat Sting di pinggir lapagan, Dia akan menggantikan seorang pemain nampaknya.

"Kapten !" teriakku menghampiri Sting.

"Aku senang kau datang. Tapi... ehm... Maafkan Aku soal Lucy" lanjutku.

"Sudahlah lupakan itu, Aku sadar tim ini lebih penting. Teman-temanku ada di sini dan disinilah rumahku. Ku percayakan Lucy padamu, jaga Dia baik-baik" Katanya dengan mantap. Aku tersenyum padanya.

Seluruh anggota timku ikut menghampiri Sting. Aku menyerahkan ban kapten pada pemilik yang sebenarnya.

"Baiklah ! Ayo kita tunjukkan kemampuan kita" seru Sting, membuat para pemain bersemangat.

"Iya Kapten !" jawabku dan para pemain.

Kami kembali melanjutkan ini tim kita sudah lengkap. Kami berhasil membalikkan kedudukan. Sting membantuku mencetak dua goal.

Akhirnya tim kita menjuarai turnamen tersebut. Aku meraih predikat Top Skore dan Riyan menjadi Raja Assist. Persahabatan kami pun semakin erat hingga sekarang.

 ** _Akhirnya jadi juga ,, jangan lupa tinggalkan saran dan kritik di kolom reviews. Sekian_**

 ** _Jaa ne~_**


End file.
